


A Guide to Motherhood by Captain Puffy

by catastropheprone



Series: A Guide for TommyInnit [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grieving, Parent-Child Relationship, implied puffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastropheprone/pseuds/catastropheprone
Summary: You can’t fix a broken person.--The first part of the "A Guide for Tommyinnit" series.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit
Series: A Guide for TommyInnit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210520
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	A Guide to Motherhood by Captain Puffy

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i started this cool little series that's gonna be a bunch of oneshots written by different characters, and it's centered around tommy's death and revival!

What do you say to a mother when she loses her child? What do you say to offer your condolences, though you don’t quite understand what she’s going through? Would a simple  _ I’m sorry for your loss,  _ suffice? Can a strong hug warm her up to the point she finally feels again? Shall you breathe air into her body like she’s a latex balloon? Do you dare pinch her at the neck to make sure she doesn’t deflate? Will you be her doctor, and offer chemical cures for congenital anguish? Laugh at the humor quoted from the newly-dug grave of her offspring? The river is running, but will you be able to control it without cutting off the source and drying it out?

The loss of a child that a mother faces will be uncomfortable. She wants you to be uncomfortable. She wants you to know that there will be no replacement for whom she’s held near and dear to her heart. The very child she may or may not have bore, but had nurtured and grown like a beautiful lotus blossoming in a radioactive wasteland. She wants you to know that she cries herself to sleep sometimes-- maybe all the time, and she wants you to drown in her tears. She doesn’t want you to suffer, she doesn’t want to place the spine-crushing weight of death upon your shoulders, no matter how strong and built they might be. She just doesn’t want to be alone. She wants to be tied to someone,  _ something,  _ that gives her comfort in the darkness, no matter how destructible she becomes. You can’t fix a broken person.

A mother can’t go home to her bed with her significant other and relish in tranquility. Her bed is empty, and the mattress foam has risen high enough that it looks brand new. She cannot enjoy the fruits of her labor without her child. She cannot smile for a long time, and if she were to by accident, she’d beat herself up with her cracked and aching knuckles, for she does not need to show her pearly whites anymore because they could never compare to her child’s. But then she realizes their teeth are rotting, along with their corpse.

She’s still going to set the table for a ghost. It’s a calling for her child, hoping that once the street lamps turn on, the child comes rushing in through the front door, dragging mud in. The mother would never think about yelling. She’s going to make enough food for three or more, and expect the leftovers to be eaten before she gets a chance at them herself. She’s going to want to go downstairs and shut off the water. But she doesn’t need to. The hot water is still on. And when her significant other uses it all, she’ll realize it wasn’t due to her kin and will cry until her voice goes hoarse.

Do not tell her that “time heals.” Do not tell her it will get better. Don’t make her go back to a normal life. Because her life is no longer normal, and she will not heal. She isn’t an oven-baked clay statue made by a child that you can fix with gorilla glue. Fixing her is no use. No human comes without cracks, splits, scrapes, and roughness.

What you can do is remember her child with her. Help her replant the lotus in a safer place, somewhere the sun shines on the grassy knoll and gold-paved streets. Somewhere where the river runs into a clear lake full of life and energy. Stay with her. For as long as you can. Let her know that  _ she isn’t alone. _

  
  
  



End file.
